


Shave

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-29
Updated: 2004-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs help shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted in 2004.

Tony sighed in frustration as he tried to shave with his left hand. He'd just nicked himself again. He'd injured his right arm taking down a suspect a couple weeks ago and couldn't use his right hand for much. "At this rate, I'll slit my throat before I get my face shaved." Tony didn't like use electric razors, he found they almost burned his face. He washed the shaving cream off his face. "I'll just grow a beard," he muttered.

"We can't have that," Jethro said, walking into the bathroom with a stool in his hand. All he had on were black boxers. He set the stool down beside Tony. "Sit."

Tony did as he was told. "What can't we have, me slitting my throat or growing a beard?" he asked, grinning.

Jethro smiled slyly. "Both, now be quiet." He re-lathered Tony's face and felt his heart constrict then fill with love as Tony closed his eyes, his trust in Jethro complete. The room was quiet, the only sounds the slight scraping of the razor over Tony's skin and the men's breathing. Jethro gently tilted Tony's head so he could do a thorough job of shaving his face.

When he'd finished shaving Tony, Jethro used a wet warm washcloth to clean off his lover's face. He then slid his hand along Tony's jaw before leaning down to kiss Tony. The younger man's response was immediate, opening his mouth to Jethro's probing tongue. 

Tony moaned, sliding his hands around Jethro's waist before sliding his hands under the waistband of his boxers and cupping Jethro's ass. Both men moaned as the kiss deepened and they spent the next few minutes exploring each other. 

Finally, Jethro pulled back and looked down at Tony, his hands cupping the younger man's face.

Tony smiled at him dreamily. "Keep that up and I'll be late for work," he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, my boss is a bit of a hard ass and would probably chew me out if I was late," Tony teased.

Jethro laughed, planting another quick kiss on Tony's mouth. "Well, in that case you better get your ass in gear and get to work, huh?" he said, stepping away and allowing Tony to stand. Jethro walked into the bedroom with Tony following.

Tony took off the towel he'd had wrapped around his waist and laid across the bed, completely naked, eyeing Jethro seductively. "Well, you know, I'd be willing to risk his wrath?for you," he said.

Jethro turned and looked at Tony, then smiled. "Oh, I'm sure you would. And if I didn't have a meeting with the director first thing, I'd take you up on that offer," he said as he finished dressing, truly sorry he couldn't take advantage of his lover this morning. 

Tony pouted. "It's not fair," he said climbing out of bed and starting to get dressed.

"Yeah, life sucks. But hold onto those thoughts for tonight, lover," Jethro said, going over and giving Tony another quick kiss. He turned to leave and was in the doorway when Tony spoke again.

"Jethro. I love you," he said quietly.

Turning around and grinning, Jethro said, "I love you, too, Tony."


End file.
